


Nightmares || Itachi x Reader

by bakubabes-hatake (harliekayy)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24876445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harliekayy/pseuds/bakubabes-hatake
Summary: Tumblr Request: please can you write something where the reader have a lots of nightmares and her bf Itachi is there to reassure her with lots of kissing and hugs please?❤️
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi & Reader, Uchiha Itachi/Reader
Kudos: 68





	Nightmares || Itachi x Reader

You saw it over and over. Itachi and Sasuke, the never-ending battle between brothers. You hadn’t known what to do with your thoughts and now they were starting to come to you in nightmares. The last thing you had ever wanted.

Itachi covered in blood, Sasuke coming toward him with a Chidori and his sword. You had been having nightmares of this for a while now. You didn’t want them to go through this. You couldn’t imagine loosing Itachi. As you run for them to try and stop them you’re too late. The sword pierces through Itachi’s chest and the Chidori hits him not far from the blade. 

You don’t make it. You watch as the blood drips from Itachi’s mouth and from his wound. You scream, but no sound comes out. And their eyes... Sasuke stares at you with hateful eyes while Itachi’s are full of sorrow and regret. 

You jolt upright in bed, barely able to catch your breath. You feel like you’re suffocating, but the arms of the man you love calm you down. Itachi puts his lips to your ear and whispers softly too you, trying not to startle you. “I’m right here darling.”

You cling to him, not able to get yourself close enough to him. “Itachi...” The fear in your voice makes him grip you tighter. “I can’t do this anymore.”

He tries to soothe you the best that he can. “I’m right here darling. I’m not going anywhere.” He places a kiss to your temple. “I promise that I’ll never leave you.”

You turn your body into his and bury yourself in his chest. “I can’t lose you.” 

Itachi has been dealing with your nightmares for some time now. Finally learning all the right things to say to calm you down. He takes his hand and places it under your chin, tilting your face up to him and his soft eyes pull you in. “You’re not going to lose me. That’s the last thing that’s going to happen.”

You could feel the tears sliding down your cheeks and a small, reassuring smile shown on his face. He took his thumb and wiped away the tear that was slowly falling. “Don’t cry, my love. We’re going to have many long years together.” Your eyes never left his features, you had never forgotten how handsome of a man he was. “I’ll make you an Uchiha and we’ll have children of our own. We’ll start a family and live a happy life with them.”

A smile was now spreading as you felt the tears stop flowing. “And you’ll teach them how to be the perfect Shinobi, right? You’ll teach them all about the way of the ninja and make sure they’re the best that they can be. They’ll save many people and become great just like their father.”

“Of course I will darling.” He placed a tender kiss on your lips. “All that and more.”

Your anxiety from the horrible dream slowly faded away as you heard his dreams. The thought of your near distant future putting you at ease. How he did that so well you would never figure out, but you loved it every time.


End file.
